Tómame o Condenate
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: La muerte no podría separar a un amor distorsionado, pues vivo dentro de tu corazón


Tómame o Condénate

*Esta es una pequeña historia de los últimos momentos de Bernadotte, no está muy pegada a la ova o el manga y si lo sé es muy corta pero si continuaba escribiendo terminaría inundando mi casa a lágrimas.

Vaya vaya el cuartel Hellsing sí que tiene una buena barricada y muros resistentes, toda una fortaleza pero eso no fue suficiente para que esos malditos nazis inmortales nos masacraran de la peor forma, estamos encerrados en la oficina de Sir Integra tratando de juntar más municiones y mantenernos a salvo mientras esa hermosa e inocente chica nos protege, menuda situación, somos un grupo de mercenarios que se esconden mientras una chica nos protege como un montón de niñitas.

Escucho a algunos soldados hablar de rendirse y a otros más quejarse de ser abandonados por Sir Integra y Alucard, es obvio que están asustados, en especial por esas ilusiones que da esa maldita bruja, es impresionante como nos dejó fuera de combate en tan solo unos minutos, eso me preocupa, que use de nuevo sus ilusiones terminar tapizando las paredes con nuestros sesos. Confió en que ella será lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla, ahora todos dependemos de ti cariño.

No le temo a morir, que va, podría decir que le temo a no poder protegerla, mientras ella se esfuerza ahí afuera, no me perdonaría eso jamás. Regresa completa y sana mi pequeña florecilla.

Esperamos lo peor cuando la maldita puerta explota y algunos de mis soldados son heridos, todo esto está muy mal, uno de ellos se acaba de quedar ciego, mientras seguimos defendiéndonos uno de ellos se acerca a mi

-Esto me recuerda a esa incursión en Uganda, aunque en esa ocasión los refuerzos llegaron pronto… Esta vez no.

Otra explosión. Un dolor agudo me impide moverme bien, al bajar la vista noto que tengo un trozo de madera en el estómago y mi teniente esta partido a la mitad. Malditos chupasangres. Mi teniente no puede mantenerse en ese estado y muere pidiendo una pequeña siesta. Me cuesta respirar, aun con el sonido sordo zumbando en mi cabeza sé que ella ha llegado, tal como prometió. Ella es tan fuerte, sé que terminara con todo esto, esa mujer tan pequeña e inocente no solo ha destruido a todos esos vampiros, se ha robado todo mi sentir con esa inmensa fortaleza.

De pronto ya no se escuchan más disparos y escucho gritar a mi pequeña, es un grito no de miedo, es uno de auténtico dolor interno, algo no está bien, corro al pasillo y veo a mi dulce Seras en el piso completamente llena de sangre, sin un brazo y esa maldita pisoteándola, no pudiendo contenerme tomo un trozo de madera y golpeo a esa bruja con fuerza, lanzo disparos hasta que cae al suelo y no se mueve más, mi inocente Seras… Mientras hacen una capa de humo me apresuro a levantarla y llevarla conmigo

-Ca-capitán

-No hables

Siento las energías abandonarme y la sangre escurrir por mis ropas, mi vista comienza a nublarse cuando recibo varios disparos en mi espalda, no puedo detenerme, no puedo dejarte aquí, continuo caminando cuando algo terriblemente frio atraviesa mi espalda, una enorme oz. Se me va la fuerza de golpe, me derrumbo, dejando caer a mi pequeña, estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre, apenas puedo moverme; mi inocente Seras se levanta un poco mientras me busca, se acerca más a mí, tomando el poco valor y energía que me queda la tomo de un hombro… Y la beso, ah es tan dulce, puedo sentir la pureza y la inocencia en sus labios cubiertos de sangre

-Al fin te he tomado con la guardia baja, pude robarte un beso- un ataque de tos me controla, ah así ya puedo morir tranquilo.

-Capitán Bernadotte…

-Deja de llorar Seras, te quedaste ciega, sin un brazo y además te ves como un pedazo de porquería y aun así te atreves a llorar, que chica tan tonta. Bebe mi sangre y derrotémoslos juntos.

La paz comienza a apoderarse de mí, todo comienza a volverse oscuro, apacible mientras me dejo caer al suelo, morir en brazos de esta chica tan dulce, es mejor que cualquier paga. No tengas miedo mi pequeña, algún día podremos estar juntos, en esta vida no, pero quizá en alguna otra.

Toma mi vida, te entrego mi alma mi adorable Victoria y demos una buena paliza a todos aquellos que han destruido Londres y nos impidieron estar juntos, al menos un tiempo. Te esperare siempre, viviré en ti y te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo, porque eso es lo que mereces. Mi pequeña guerrera.


End file.
